Before He Spoke
by Wynth
Summary: There are some things you just say in the heat of the battle. Regardless, Tenten meant every word; every syllable. Even if it killed her. •ByaTen / BLExNAR / Oneshot•


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

_

BEFORE HE SPOKE

* * *

Her blade sliced through her opponent, the sound of metal grinding ringing in her ears as she faulted under the immense strength of the Arrancar. Grunting, Tenten feinted back, crouching to the ground as she swung low, the side of her foot dragging across the dirt as she brought her blade up from the underside, aiming for the midsection. Her enemy twisted his body to the side, the tip of her Zanpakutō narrowly missing the chance to scrape the skin of the Arrancar's stomach.

The enemy blade coming down from above, Tenten widened her eyes briefly before crossing her free arm under her main arm and swinging her blade above her so that it shielded her head.

_Twang!_

The metal met with a resonating sound and she grunted under the forceful strength, her body edging into the earth just slightly.

Gritting her teeth, Tenten curled her free hand into a fist, and pulled back before instantly releasing a punch into the gut of the Arrancar. Blood splattered across her tanned cheeks at the successful hit. Her opponent flung back, his body skidding across the scorching sand, and at the same time, Tenten retreated several steps as well, wiping at the blood on her face.

The sounds of battle echoed in her ears as she took the brief moment of solitary relaxation. She could hear the clashing of metal, the screaming of names and pain, the splattering of thick blood against the ground. It distracted her and she opened her chocolate brown eyes belatedly to see the tip of a Zanpakutō-to spiralling towards her.

It was too close.

She shouldn't have rested in those seconds. She knew her opponent would be well and ready quickly, so why did she act like that? Why did she underestimate them?

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

_Think ninja!_

She twisted her body just as the blade came to slice through her stomach, and she felt the sharp, even pain of skin splitting and blood flowing as the metal made contact. The throbbing clouded in her mind as she winced, emitting a groan of pain through her clenched lips.

Swiftly, Tenten flipped back, her companion still held sturdy in her grip as she faced her opponent equally. In seconds the Arrancar was coming again and again the former ninja blocked with ease, despite the wound across her side.

The battle was getting tedious and as she felt her skin begin to get sliced many more times, each one worse than the other due to her strength slowly weakening… Tenten thought.

_This is ridiculous! I'm throwing my life away here for these shinigami! Shouldn't I be risking my life back home? Why am I still here fighting?_

A picture of Temari flashed across her mind. She was fighting because her friend was kidnapped, and even though she had returned home with Shikamaru and Shino several weeks ago, Tenten still used that excuse when she was asked why she stayed.

"_Because they hurt my friend. I can't have that."_

That wasn't the real reason. She knew that. She always had and her heart and mind sifted through her memories and feelings to find the right answer. What… was… it?

Pain coursed across her thigh as her opponent attacked. The muscle wasn't completely destroyed as she was able to evade the brunt of the attack. With a grunt, Tenten lifted a foot and kicked the Arrancar in the face, using the force of the assault to flip back. She winced as she landed on the sand and almost fell to her knees but managed to remain standing, though she swayed.

Her Zanpaku-to was getting heavier with each breath she took and she eyed her hand. Her fingers were clenched tightly around it, the leather groaning in her grip. Her skin turned white and she felt her blunt nails dig into the side of her hand as she gritted her teeth.

_What was it?_

The Arrancar, up and ready, sprinted back into battle with her, and at the exact same time, she saw a flash of grey and black.

Her mind clicked.

Twirling her blade in her palm, she defended against the attack of her opponent. The sound of metal clashing screeched in her ears and with a sudden boost of strength, she pulled up her weapon hand, her Zanpakutō-to slicing along the chest of her enemy.

"Byakuya!" she screamed out into the battlefield as she kicked the Arrancar in the chest, on the wound.

Tenten whirled around, eyes trying to find the sixth Captain. They narrowed in on him fighting nearby and it was at that moment that he glanced in her direction, clearly hearing her scream. She could see a flicker of worry across his face.

Grinning, Tenten spiralled around, anticipating and dodging the attack of another Arrancar. She had Byakuya's attention, so it was now or never. "I have to ask you something!"

_I don't care if your clan doesn't approve of me._

She swung low, her blade burying into the stomach of her opponent. She withdrew it, the metal coated in a layer of thick blood just as another weapon was coming down on her. Tenten dodged, slipping out a kunai that was hidden in her robes and darting it at the new attacker.

_I don't even care if you don't think of me the way I do you._

"I was just wondering!"

_I don't care what my friends, or what others might think of me._

Tenten jumped, evading a midsection strike, and landed on the flat of the offending blade. Grinning at the surprised Arrancar, she flipped out another kunai and buried it into the underside of the enemies jaw. Blood spurted out, gushing onto her opponent's attire and her hands.

_I don't care._

Kicking the Arrancar away from her, Tenten flipped to the ground, her body heavier than before. With the little strength she had left, she turned around to face the noble Kuchiki and gripped the hilt of her Zanpakutō-to tighter.

_I was just wondering… _"Will you marry me?"

Pain exploded in between her breasts and white flickered in her brain as she saw blood blossom from her body and then rain down around her. She felt her dried lips part and a metallic substance gurgle from the back of her throat before springing into the open.

Vision clouded, brain ticking, breaths slowing, Tenten let out a surprised gasp before tumbling to the bloody sand, the flurry of mixed screams the last thing she heard and Byakuya's torn expression the last thing she saw.


End file.
